There You'll Be
by Mouse Misfit
Summary: A song fic of Faith Hill's There You'll Be. Draco reflects on his relationship with Harry.


Title: There You'll Be  
  
Author: The Green Fairy  
  
Email: iliketotalk15@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for very mild sex scene.  
  
Warning: Slash. Male/male relationships. Mild sex scene.  
  
Summary: Draco reflects on his times with Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. The song belongs to Faith Hill.  
  
A/n: /…./ are lyrics.  
  
  
  
There You'll Be  
  
  
  
Draco stared out the rain-drenched window, gulping back a sob. Although no sound escaped his lips, a tear fell down his porclian-colored skin.  
  
/When I think back on all these times/  
  
Watching Harry sleep always made Draco feel calm. His eyelashes reesting along his cheeks, which rose slightly with each breath he took. Lips hanging open, he looked angelic. Draco brushed a lock of hair from Harry's face.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you!" Harry yelled at Draco.  
  
"I did it because I love you!" Draco shouted back, his pale cheeks still white despite his anger. Harry's, on the other hand, were almost tomato red.  
  
"Well, I love you, too!" Harry screamed. Draco looked stunned, then the two burst out laughing, falling to the ground together.  
  
/And the dreams we left behind/  
  
Harry paused, his hands halfway down Draco's bare chest.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, please," Draco moaned. Harry hesitated again. "Harry!"  
  
Harry needed no more prodding as he put his lips around Draco's penis.  
  
/I'm glad cause I was blessed  
  
To have you in my life/  
  
"Why me, Harry?" Draco asked. Harry turned to Draco.  
  
"What do you mean, Draco?" he yawned, sleepily. Draco frowned.  
  
"Why did you pick me?" Draco insisted. Harry gave Draco a question glance.  
  
"I still don't get it, Draco," Harry said, getting impatient. Draco sighed in exasperation.  
  
"I MEAN…I mean why do you love me?" Draco cried. Harry laughed, and Draco feigned hurt.  
  
"Because your special to me," he said. Draco grinned, practically from ear to ear.  
  
"I'm glad you're in my life," Draco whispered, against Harry's neck.  
  
/When I think back on all these days/  
  
"Harry, where are you?" Draco called through the house after coming home from work.  
  
"I'm in the bathroom! Come in here!" Harry shouted. Draco smiled, and trotted into the bathroom. He saw a soap-sud filled tub, but no Harry. He moved closer to the tub.  
  
"Harry?" he said, looking around. With a startled yelp, Draco was pulled into the tub by Harry. "Harry!"  
  
But Draco quickly quieted when he found out what Harry wanted to do.  
  
/I'll look and see your face/  
  
Draco let another silent tear drag down his face. All the memories hurt so much. Draco felt like Harry almost haunted him.  
  
/You were right there for me/  
  
Draco dragged himself across the hallway of his own house with Harry. Black, blue, green, purple and brown welts covered his body. Harry came scurrying with a soapy dinner plate in his hand. With a crash it broke and Harry stepped over it to Draco.  
  
"Your father?" he questioned, wrapping his arms softly around Draco, who was nodding and whimpering. "It's okay. I'm here for you,"  
  
/In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky/  
  
*Harry's strong arms were being held out to Draco who threw himself at them. The arms squeezed tighter and tighter until Draco couldn't breath*  
  
Draco sat up, panting, sweat cascading off his body. He pulled his knees to his chest and started weeping, hiccupping in between.  
  
/In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life/  
  
Draco stood from his window-seat and walked out onto the porch, staring deep into the forest. Harry would always be with him, whether he liked it or not. Of course Draco loved Harry, even if he had left him, alone and vunerable.  
  
/I'll keep a part of you with me/  
  
Draco fingered the ring he had given Harry at their wdding.  
  
/And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be/  
  
Draco stared at the wall from his position on the couch.  
  
"Draco," a whisper rustled. Draco gave a quick glance aaround him, searching for the voice. He knew that voice. Harry's voice. Draco stood and started walking.  
  
"Harry?" he called. "Where are you?"  
  
/Well you showed me how it feels  
  
To have the sky within my reach/  
  
"Hold on tight, Draco," Harry said, checking Draco's hold around his waist.  
  
"I'm ready," Draco breathed. Harry pushed off from the ground and the broom flew into the air. As they began to sped upward, Draco reached a hand out to the darkened sky. He had never felt so alive, despite how many times he had flown.  
  
"Draco! Don't let go!" Harry laughed.  
  
/And I always will remember all the strengths you gave to me/  
  
"Like this?" Draco asked, wiggling his wand.  
  
"No. Like this," Harry demonstrated by a flick of his wand.  
  
"Expecto Patrono," Draco hissed. A cloud of white that vaquely resembled a dragon appeared.  
  
"Great!" Harry praised, flinging his arms around Draco.  
  
/Your love made me make it through/  
  
Draco winced as Harry patted his bloody face with a wet washcloth.  
  
"It's okay. You'll be okay," Harry soothed.  
  
"Why does he do this to me, Harry?" Draco questioned, sniffling.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm always here for you and I love you," Harry replied, embracing Draco's frail body.  
  
"I love you, too," Draco breathed.  
  
/Oh, I owe so much to you/  
  
"How can the world ever repay you for all your geatness," Draco teased. Harry grinned at Draco's good-natured mood.  
  
"How about a kiss from the world's handsomest man," Harry replied. Draco blushed, modestly.  
  
"Harry," Draco giggled.  
  
"Now, where did Snape go?" Harry asked. Draco replied by whacking a pillow over Harry's head.  
  
/You were right there for me/  
  
"I know you don't understand how I can love him after how much I was abused but he is my father…" Draco struggled to get on his black coat.  
  
"I under-," Harry started.  
  
"He gave me so much, although it doesn't seem like it. He gave me-,"  
  
"Draco, I know how you feel- well I understand it at least. Now go on," Harry broke through. Draco smiled at his lover, tears shining in his eyes.  
  
/In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be/  
  
"Harry, what's this?" Draco asked as he pressed a button on a black machine with a glass cup underneath. He jumped when it started gurgling. A drip of brown liquid squirted out into the cup. Draco let a drop fall on his finger and brought it to his lips. It tasted like-  
  
"Coffee! It's a coffee maker," Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh," Draco blushed.  
  
/Cause I always saw you in my life, my strength/  
  
"One more, Draco!" Harry coached, as Draco pushed. "Come on!"  
  
"I give up," Draco sighted, setting down a bowl filled with batter.  
  
/And I want to thank you for now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You where right there for me  
  
Always/  
  
A wave of naseau and convulsions flowed through Draco stomach as he struggled to open the blue door of the bathroom stall. Harry scurried in behind him just in time to gold Draco's blonde hair out of his puke.  
  
"You should have told me you've never had alchol before," Harry scolded.  
  
"I didn't want to seem childish," Draco choked out between sobs.  
  
"Shhh. You're okay," Harry soothed, rubbing Draco's back.  
  
/In my dreams, I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart, there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be/  
  
Draco hissed out a sob as he unclenched the ring. His pale cheeks sucked in as he tried to control his emotions. He walked out to a small secluded area surrouned by bushes. He dropped to his knees in front of a grey tombstone. He read over the inscription he had already memorized.  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
Died at age 25  
  
1980-2005  
  
No words could say what you mean to us-your friends and family.  
  
/There you'll be/ 


End file.
